Braithwaite Lowe
Professor Braithwaite Lowe (portrayed by Jonathan Potts) was a main character from the film Jason X. He was a professor of archaeology at the New Harvard University on Earth II, mankind's new homeworld after the original Earth had been rendered uninhabitable. He led a group of students on a field trip to Earth in 2455, during which he discovered the frozen body of the immortal mass murderer Jason Voorhees. History Arranging for a class trip to the barren original Earth with several of his students and hired military grunts in 2455 on the spaceship Grendel, the professor and his companions reached the planet and descended to the surface via shuttle. Finding the ruined remains of the Camp Crystal Lake Research Facility while on the planet, Lowe led his group into the crumbling structure, where the frozen remains of serial killer Jason Voorhees and scientist Rowan LaFontaine were discovered. Realizing Rowan could be revived, Lowe and the others took her and Jason back to the Grendel. As he oversaw Rowan's thawing in Lab One, the professor had his assistant Adrienne Hart inspect the seemingly dead Jason in Lab Two. When Rowan was fully healed and awake, Lowe was the first to greet her, and was slapped in the face by the startled woman. Calming Rowan down, Lowe told her she had been frozen for centuries and that they meant her no harm. With Rowan recovering, Lowe headed to his quarters and contacted Dieter Perez on the Solaris space station. Telling Dieter of his discoveries, Lowe at first failed to impress the surly Dieter, who claimed that even though Rowan was twice as old than any known cryogenically frozen individual, no one would pay anything worthwhile to see her. After bemoaning his need for money, Lowe was told by Perez that the frozen Jason might be worth something. Learning this, Lowe ended his meeting with Dieter and, when his student Janessa turned up, proceeded to have bout of kinky sex with her in exchange for giving her a good mark on her mid-term. The professor later went off to see Rowan, learning the details of how she became frozen; a project leader at the old research facility, Rowan was accidentally frozen alongside Jason when he escaped confinement during a newly ordered transport operation. After hearing Rowan's story, Lowe introduced her to his students, one of whom Rowan noticed had Jason's machete. Telling Rowan the killer was aboard, Lowe was advised to get rid of him and, when Rowan pressed the issue, Lowe tried to prove to her nothing was wrong and Jason was dead by showing her his corpse in Lab Two. Finding Adrienne dead and Jason gone, Lowe was told by grunt leader Sergeant Brodski to gather his students and hold up in Lab One. Death After traumatized student Kinsa (whose boyfriend Stoney was killed by Jason) finds them, Lowe tries to convince Brodski to take Jason alive, offering him a bonus and claiming that the personnel of the nearby Solaris can contain him. When Brodski seemingly agrees to his cash offer, Lowe joins Rowan and his students in Lab One, constantly reassuring them everything will be alright, despite the grunts all being killed one by one by Jason (their deaths being heard over the radio). Shortly after being joined by Trevor Crutchfield (the engineer) Lowe loses his composure when the Grendel crashes into Solaris (due to Jason killing Lou Goddard, the pilot) and Jason begins trying to break inside. Telling everyone to shut up, Lowe, when Jason comes crashing in through a window, fails to escape with the others. Trapped with Jason, the professor starts trying to barter for his life and, when Jason shows an interest in his old machete, the panicking Lowe offers it to the killer, believing that to be all he wants. Thinking Jason is now appeased, Lowe calls everyone back, only to be beheaded (off-screen) by Jason seconds later. With Lowe dead, Jason carries his head around for a short while, eventually disposing of it while attacking Crutch. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Murder Victims Category:Killed by Monsters Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Friday the 13th (franchise) Category:Jason X Category:Off-screen Deaths Category:Death by Decapitation